


La belleza de la verdadera amistad

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Marietta llevaba las últimas semanas sin apenas probar bocado. No paraba de llorar y de preguntarse cosas sin respuesta; no comprendía por qué su rostro estaba lleno de aquellos asquerosos granos formando esa horrenda palabra. Cho prefirió no contestar.





	La belleza de la verdadera amistad

—Venga, Marietta —insistía Cho—. Cómete solo este bollo de chocolate y te dejo tranquila.

Marietta llevaba las últimas semanas sin apenas probar bocado. No paraba de llorar y de preguntarse cosas sin respuesta; no comprendía por qué su rostro estaba lleno de aquellos asquerosos granos formando esa horrenda palabra. Cho prefirió no contestar.

Desesperada y sin saber qué hacer, bajó hasta la biblioteca. Necesitaba encontrar alguna solución. Debía haberla.

Cuando llegó, muchas miradas se fijaron en ella. Los cuchicheos eran incesantes. Pero no le importó.

—Ahí va la amiga de la traidora —oyó decir a sus espaldas por lo bajo. Lo ignoró; era lo mejor.

Buscó entre los cientos de miles de libros y dio con uno que le llamó especialmente la atención, porque era sobre tratamientos de belleza. No era precisamente lo que estaba buscando, pero tal vez le ayudase en algo.

Tras varios días intentando reunir todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer el ungüento que había visto en el libro, al fin lo consiguió. No le resultó fácil, pero ella no se daba por vencida tan rápidamente.

Nada más lo hubo terminado, subió hasta su dormitorio. Allí estaba Marietta, hecha un ovillo en su cama y sin querer hablar con nadie.

—Marietta, cielo —comenzó a decir con voz dulce—. Te he traído algo que tal vez te anime.

Su amiga no dijo nada.

—Sé que no es gran cosa, pero seguro que esto te ayuda a disimular tu… —Se calló por un momento; no quería mencionarlo, porque sabía que iba a ser peor—. Tu asunto.

Marietta continuaba sin decir nada y Cho comenzaba a perder un poco la paciencia. La cogió de los hombros y la obligó a ponerse bocarriba. Marietta sintió un cosquilleo en su piel cuando su amiga le echaba la crema. Estaba frío y olía raro. Cuando terminó, cerró el bote, lo dejó en la mesita y cogió el espejo de mano, que se lo ofreció a su amiga. Ésta, al verse reflejada en él, se quedó sin saber qué decir.

—Digan lo que digan, yo sé cómo eres en realidad.

Marietta sonrió por primera vez en muchas semanas. No sabía cómo lo hizo, pero había transformado la palabra «traidor» en «amor». No lo eliminó, pero era mucho más de lo que Madam Pomfrey pudo hacer.

Nadie sabría nunca lo agradecida que estaba Marietta por tener una amiga tan maravillosa como Cho.


End file.
